This Stud
by Sakura Isthill
Summary: Kento comes to the Dynasty to play with the Dark Warlord, and duct tape torture ensues. This is my first submission, so please review!


Hi! This is my first time, so pleeeease review! And of course, Ronin Warriors does not belong to me and I am making no money whatsoever on this. Thank you, please come again!   
  
--  
  
Dais settled upon the cool covers, trying to think of anything but the sore feeling which enclosed him. He shifted uncomfortably, wincing at the pain it caused him too move. He had given up on the thought of removing his subarmor. The last thing he wanted to see at the moment was his bruised skin.  
He had taken a hard beating. He had failed . . . miserably. He had managed to trap Hardrock in a corner. Everything had been going fine . . . until Halo had arrived. Dais's illusions had never held up against Halo's pure light. And he had felt the pain of his weakness when Halo and Hardrock had launched a full scale attack. Dais doubted that he would ever be able to get into Talpa's favor again.  
He reached down and pulled the blanket snuggly over him. He groaned, as even this simple act sent pain shooting up his arms and down through his entire body. He could imagine what a Ronin would have told him if he had been there. 'Serves you right.'  
"Serves you right."  
He could almost hear them.  
"Hurtin, aren't you?"  
That voice was familiar. Now that was a funny thought. A Ronin. Here. What would they be doing here? Ha!  
"Are you going to open your eyes, or are you just going to pretend I'm not here."  
He opened his eye. And stared. And considered praying. Because standing at the foot of his bed, fully clad in mystical armor, was Kento of Hardrock.  
A Ronin. Here. Ha.  
He was on his feet in a second. But Hardrock, with his mostly bruise free body and armor, was faster. Before Dais could even shift into a defensive position, he had him pinned to the wall. Dais opened his mouth to scream, but found Hardrock's hand on his mouth. In seconds Dais was defenseless, completely at Hardrock's mercy.  
"Now listen." Hardrock whispered, grinning at his victory. "I was supposed to beat you to a bloody pulp and stuff you into a closet, but seeing as though your only in your subarmor, and not in fighting shape, it wouldn't be right . . . even if you are a Warlord. I also happen to be in a good mood at the moment."  
Suddenly, Hardrock's hand was removed. Before Dais could react, however, Hardrock had ripped a piece of duct tape from the roll and placed it over his mouth. He effortlessly picked up the Warlord and threw him facedown on the bed.   
"Now, I'm not being pervertish or anything, but it's hard tying you up with you standing up and all. And I can't have you running off warning Talpa now can I?"  
Dais struggled as he began to wind the duct tape around Dais's wrists. But this was fruitless, as Hardrock held him down effortlessly with one hand. Finally he gave up hope against escape and lay still. After several dozen layers, Dais heard the ripping noise of Hardrock tearing duct tape. Dais lay still as he moved down to his feet. Finally, after several dozen more layers of tape had impaired Dais's movement, he stepped back to admire his work. Dais glared up at him.  
"Well, I have a demon emporer to destroy, must be running." He said, starting toward the door. He only got the chance of walking two steps.  
KNOCK KNOCK!  
Hardrock froze.  
"Dais! Are you in there?"  
Kale! Yes! He was rescued! Dais prayed silently to whatever being had caused this. Hardrock frowned, uncertain what to do. He was on a stealth mission, and a fight with Kale would risk him getting caught.   
"Dais! Dais I KNOW your in there! Answer me! That's it . . . I'm coming in!"  
Hardrock panicked, glancing wildly around the room. He dashed to the space behind the door just as it swung open.  
Kale stood in the doorway. He stared at me, gagged and tied on the bed. He blinked and for several moments there was silence.  
"Oh."  
Hardrock nearly fell over. He had to shove a fist into his mouth to keep from bursting out laughing. Surprisingly, Kale didn't appear to notice. He was busy staring at Dais.  
"Oh."  
He had to warn him!  
"Mpp bbmumue! Mpp bbmumue!  
Pause. "What?"  
"Mpp bbmumue!!"  
"What?"  
He struck! In seconds Kale face was against the wall.  
"Ooooh, you mean he's behind me!"  
"Mes!"  
It was too much. Hardrock collapsed laughing, squashing Kale under him. Kale managed a small sound like a mouse being stepped on, but nothing else. For several minutes Hardrock laughed hysterically, while Kale began to turn a shade of blue. Finally he managed to breath out a tiny whisper.  
"Air."  
Hardrock stopped laughing abrubtly. He blinked at Kale in surprise.  
"What? Oh!"   
He backed away from the wall. Kale immediately collapsed to the floor and sat, staring up at him and taking in lungfulls of blessed oxygen.  
"You . . . ass!" Kale spit out, eyes full of rage at nearly being suffocated. But this was definately not the right thing to say when one was helpless in front of an armed, short tempered enemy such as Hardrock. His eyes narrowed under the spiked helmet and he shook with anger. He knelt down and wrapped his hands around Kale's neck, cutting off his much needed supply of oxygen.  
"What did you call me?!" He demanded, giving Kale a hard shake. The Warlord's eyes grew large as he realized his blunt error, desperately trying to pull his hands away from his windpipe, once again finding himself unable to draw a breath. He looked at Hardrock in terror, grey eyes begging for release. Kento grinned at the power he had over Kale.   
"I thought so." He said finally, releasing Kale from his grasp, who collapsed on the floor. His eyes still held anger, but were glazed over with fear. He had just seen how helpless he was to Kento. He didn't say anything this time, just stared at him and tried to stop shaking. As Kento looked down at him, there was pity in his eyes. But no mercy was in his composure.  
"Hah. See?" he said, ripping off a piece of duck tape. "You Warlords act tough, but your nothing but wimps." He smoothed the piece over Kale mouth. He began the process of binding Kale's arms and legs. But, most likely annoyed with the silence, babbled on the entire time.  
"Boy, Sage is going to be disappointed. He had plans for you. But now it's my job to do it. And really, I get no enjoyment out of this. Now Dais . . . " He glanced at the bound Warlord on the bed and grinned. Dais looked away, not wanting to see that concessive expression on the Ronin's face. But this only made Hardrock grin more, and he went on. "That felt good. After all this time of simply playing defense, always wondering and waiting for you guys to attack, it's nice to have a bit of revenge. You don't know how much stress you guys are.  
Dais felt his blood boil at those words. That was NOT true. It was them who had caused them pain, the pain of constant failure, the punishment of Talpa, those sleepless nights spent clouded in the pain of broken bones and prides, unable to stop replaying their own falls over and over in their heads, always having it looming over them. Stress? Dais would like to see Hardrock try going though what he had. He didn't know stress until he lived a life where even giving all you had to something, both body and mind, brought the pain of knowing you'd never measure up, never be good enough.   
Hardrock wound the last layer of tape around the now terrified Kale's ankles. Grinning like the bafoon he was, he stepped back to examine his handy work. His eyes shifted from Kale on the floor to Dais on the bed. Dais could have sworn he heard the tiny gears in Hardrock's head squeaking as they struggled to move. Finally, Hardrock's brain seemed to come to an conclusion, as he immediately fell over laughing. 


End file.
